


低级恐怖电影

by digestive



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digestive/pseuds/digestive
Summary: SNL的韦斯恐怖片预告梗,完完全全的OOC,纯肉,没有逻辑可言,和现实世界的两人没有任何关系,请当成同名同姓的角色看待谢谢
Relationships: Wes Anderson/Edward Norton
Kudos: 1





	低级恐怖电影

**Author's Note:**

> SNL的韦斯恐怖片预告梗,完完全全的OOC,纯肉,没有逻辑可言,和现实世界的两人没有任何关系,请当成同名同姓的角色看待谢谢

我不应该开门的  
这句话不知道第几次在诺顿脑子里响起  
上帝啊,我不应该开门的  
*叮咚ー  
我应该关好我的门,立即报警  
*叮咚ー  
我应该准备好我的枪对着门扣动扳机  
*叮咚ー  
我应该立即逃走,拿好我的手机和钱包,从厨房后门溜出去,趁着夜色远远离开这里  
*叮咚ー  
"请问找谁?"  
  
我真是个蠢货  
  
诺顿分神想着,嘴里尝到某种浓稠好似金属的味道  
同伴被爆头的场面让他想起去年在微波炉里加热过头的派  
好吧,至少粘得到处都是的不是他的脑浆,现在还没到最糟的时刻  
或许是察觉到他的不专心,屁股里的那个东西忽然不再规律抽动,而是慢慢退出,再带着警告性质狠狠捅进来  
诺顿忍不住哼出一截破音,血液趁机滑进他的嘴里,口腔壁迅速起了一层恶心的薄膜  
我要吐了  
他不得不重新聚焦自己的目光看向正在强暴自己的人"脸"上  
黑色头发,廉价的西装......黑色头发,廉价的西装...  
还有那个可笑的,该死的面具,泛着塑料特有的油光  
妈的,我甚至无法向警方形容强暴我的人长什么样,如果我还能活着等到警察  
诺顿忽然感到一股愤怒,混合着自己或许马上就会死去的恐惧涌入脑中  
他的恐惧反射在他的瞳孔里,面具人忽然加快了抽动,在一阵轻微地颤抖后射了出来  
头发因为挂满精液不堪重负地紧贴在脸上,诺顿试图抬起手拨弄开挡住视线的那些  
然后手腕就被用力捏住悬在半空中  
"...我很抱歉,先生!"  
他马上求饶到,窝囊地开始发抖  
我要死了吗,不要是现在,求求你了,不要是现在  
面具人在确定他并不是想反抗后玩味一般,一根一根慢慢松开手指,最后甚至后退着摆出一个夸张的投降姿势  
他的裤子还挂在膝盖附近,龟头上残留着刚射出来的精液,时不时小幅度弹跳着  
如果自己不是主角这真是一副滑稽的景象,诺顿疲惫地想  
一直分别拽高他双脚的红衣双胞胎(至少他是这样猜的)松开了手,透过面具发出有些沉闷的咯咯声  
即使不愿意诺顿也清楚地看到他们的裤子被顶起一个不小的弧度  
不要再一次,拜托了  
诺顿有些悲哀地祈祷,与此同时血液重新高速流入双腿的感觉又麻又痛,他艰难地挪动着,试图把腿合拢一些,好遮住被肏开花的屁眼  
他清楚的感觉到那里的肉仿佛被肏得翻出来了一样,疼到有些发麻  
我会被强暴到死吗?新闻里会怎么报道,一个身高183的男人像个婊子一样被轮奸致死,然后特写照片是自己被捅到肠子流了一地的下半身  
标题用加粗300字号写着:"男士们,警惕成为这样的窝囊废!"  
谁都好,救救我吧...  
像是回应他的祈祷一般,门铃再一次响起  
诺顿猛地抬起头努力看向玄关  
红衣人1号立即捂住他的嘴,2号则在嘴边竖起食指  
强暴他的男人瞥了他一眼拉上裤子不慌不忙地走了过去  
  
_在面具男开门的一瞬间,门被猛地踹开,成群的FBI架着M4A1冲了进来,双胞胎的脑袋被扫射成马蜂窝  
你得救了伙计,你得救了_  
  
在一阵低语后,本来应该被最先爆头的面具男返回了客厅,他的动作不再像原先那样轻浮,而是双手交握在前笔直的站着,仿佛随时准备听候命令  
五秒钟后,另一个穿着考究三件套西装戴着面具的长发男人走了进来  
而诺顿简直不敢相信自己的眼睛,他怎么可能认不出他  
"韦斯...?"诺顿差点忍不住喊出了声,随即又为自己短暂的振奋感到荒唐  
不,那不可能是他  
但或许,只是或许...韦斯装作他们的人,来救我了呢  
诺顿的心悬在嗓子眼掉不下去,他开始害怕自己过速的心跳声会穿透胸膛告诉所有人他在期待  
男人一言不发慢慢(优雅地)抬起左手,掌心向上食指和中指并在一起,快速弯曲了两下  
双胞胎们立即放开诺顿大步走了过去  
毫无疑问,现在这个男人是这里的最高权力者  
诺顿咽下吐沫,无济于事,他的心脏还在那里  
救救我吧韦斯,那一定是你  
短暂的交谈后,双胞胎维持着右手举刀的可笑姿势和面具男站到了一起,像诡异的蜡像一般  
诺顿半坐起来手忙脚乱地试图找些什么遮住一丝不挂的自己,但来不及了,男人已经走到了他的面前  
咚咚咚咚,心跳鼓动着他的耳膜,让他毫无预兆地开始耳鸣  
他感到男人伸手替他把头发梳向两边,带着某种难以置信的温柔  
于是诺顿用力眨了一下眼睛抬起双手试图摘下对方的面具,却被顺势握住一推,就这么后仰着躺了回去  
巨大的阴影迅速笼罩住诺顿全身,背光之下,除了惨白的面具和男人灰金色的长发被灯光勾勒出一个浅色的轮廓外,再也看不到任何东西  
"韦斯?"诺顿用压到最低的声音小心地询问  
然而回答他的只有男人逐渐往下抚摸的手,那些若即若离的手指让他浑身泛起鸡皮疙瘩  
我的上帝啊  
在发现自己无可救药的开始勃起后,诺顿感到脸烫到发红  
男人的手划过他的龟头沿着柱身向下,越过囊袋来到塞满精液的小穴,诺顿的脚趾猛地蜷缩起来,连带着穴口的肉也咬住那根手指紧紧往里收缩  
不是这样的  
诺顿的大脑一片空白,他闭上眼睛害怕看到对方任何反应  
"韦斯"的手指没受到任何阻碍地整个捅了进去,在捅到指根的时候指节往上弯曲  
诺顿几乎弹起来,摇晃着脑袋强迫自己睁开眼睛好让泪水可以不要掉出眼眶  
他仿佛在很多年前就在等着一刻,喜悦爬满了他的皮肤,蚕食着他仅存的理智  
"韦斯"低不可闻地叹了一口气,诺顿听不出那代表什么,或许因为终于看清他的感情而感到反胃,或许他就是这样微不足道的存在,只配得到叹息  
在他变得一团糟的时候,那根手指抽了出去,"韦斯"用另一只手掏出手帕擦了擦被肠液和精液弄脏的食指  
诺顿宁愿自己刚才就和同伴一同死去,他的脑髓粘在韦斯锃亮的皮靴上,这很公平,他想  
眼泪终于啪嗒一声打在木质桌面上,溅出一小块水渍,他可怜的尊严摔在地上变成一块污渍  
"求你"  
诺顿把两只手交叉在一起挡住自己的脸,做着最后的抵抗  
随后他听到拉链特有的细小奇妙金属声响起,他的双腿重新被抬起,这次架在了"某个人"的肩膀上  
不不不不  
诺顿感到自己就快疯了  
韦斯将要和他做爱  
......和他?  
他紧张得绷直了身体,一动不动的等待着  
韦斯的手作为辅助压在他的大腿根上,拇指往外拨,好让他的穴口更好的迎接自己  
诺顿甚至忘了呼吸,他能感到韦斯抵在他的屁股缝里却并不进来,身体被碰到的地方仿佛都被阴茎的热度融化  
他的小穴兴奋得直抽抽,粘腻得亲吻着阴茎上每一根凸起的血管  
哦,韦斯...求求你...  
诺顿感到头晕脑胀,血液倒流  
他如愿以偿的用屁眼吞进了韦斯的阴茎,就像在做一个恐怖的春梦  
"韦斯...韦斯",诺顿搂住男人的脖颈,那些他做梦都想碰触的长发冰凉的安抚着他快被烧毁的神经  
韦斯的阴茎推开他肠道里的每一层褶皱,插到最深处  
囊袋撞在他湿漉漉的屁股上发出的啪啪声和抽出来时粘液被挤压出的噗秋声响充斥着整个房间  
诺顿努力把指甲抠进掌心里而不是去拉扯韦斯剪裁良好的西装,他穿上它们时是那样令人着迷  
然而唾液混着满脸的眼泪不可控制的往下流,姜黄色的西装外套还是被印出一大圈可耻的深棕色  
他一如既往地搞砸了一切,但  
上帝啊,我正在被韦斯肏着  
诺顿因为这个认知再也无法忍耐的射了出来,而韦斯甚至没有碰过那里!  
突如其来的射精让韦斯暂时停下了动作,他低头用手刮下被射在马甲上的精液,然后偏着头沉默地向诺顿展示  
"对不起....我,我很抱歉,我没想..."  
诺顿有些恐慌的放开韦斯,他的肠道因为紧张而收缩起来,韦斯的阴茎在里面跳动了一下,但仍然没有任何动作  
诺顿蜷缩着肩膀试探性地由下往上偷偷观察韦斯的"脸色"想象着面具下面的韦斯究竟是什么表情  
随后那只手伸到他的面前停止不动,诺顿几乎立即知道该怎么做,伸出舌头从指缝开始清理,随着他含进更多手指,韦斯终于重新挺腰把阴茎送了进去  
"!!呜......"诺顿满足得哼着,舌头紧紧缠绕住韦斯修长的指节吮吸  
他的后穴被肏化一般变得前所未有的柔软,好像天生就是为韦斯的阴茎准备的一样  
韦斯的鼻息越来越重,诺顿知道他也马上就要高潮  
"不要拔出来,就射在里面,求你"  
诺顿哀求着,他知道这对韦斯来说是一个低级又过分的请求,但他的大脑已经被阴茎侵略不再受到自己控制  
仿佛怜悯一般,韦斯保持着插入的姿势射精,精液重重打在他的肠壁上,让诺顿忍不住痉挛起来以至于喉咙上被开了一道口似乎也变得无关紧要  
血像雾一般喷洒出来染红了诺顿的整个视线,他想说些什么,但只能发出咕噜咕噜的声响  
他看到男人摘下面具,微微理了理头发,充满了性爱和杀戮后的餍足  
那确实是他的上帝,他想着,贪婪地瞪大了双眼  
  
-FIN-


End file.
